Melting Your Cold Heart
by fan-fic-writer-uk
Summary: When fate deems that Ada and Leon should be flung together again, it causes much heartache & sorrow. Leon must learn that maybe Ada never felt the same way as he did, & her last words were nothing more than a moment of delusion. However is Ada just too sc


Category: Resident Evil Title: Melting Your Cold Heart Author: fan_fic_writer_uk (Dan) Email: fan_fic_writer_uk@yahoo.co.uk Rating: R (later chapters) Language: English  
  
a/n Okay another angsty/drama style piece from me... as you'd expect. This time I decided to look at Leon and Ada's relationship, or rather potential of but lack of. Basically you read the summary so you know what's going to happen... well sort of. Rated for later chapters, don't want to give much away, keep you guessing lol. Well I guess that's pretty much it so I'll end my senseless babbling here.  
  
Okay let's get on with the fic  
  
Chapter One: An Intresting Mission  
  
***  
  
It was cold, actually to be more precise it was freezing, and growing even colder by the second, if that was possible. Leon Kennedy shivered, he'd been walking for miles now along the snow-covered, tree-lined landscape towards his destination and his body knew it. His frame burned with the intense coldness and numbness that spanned it, right from his head to his toes, bathing him in ice cold heat that he didn't need or want. As he walked he reflected somewhat bitterly on how warm the car and its heater had in fact been in comparison, too bad he hadn't appreciated it at the time. Now however... well now seemed to almost transcend coldness... words were beneath it. Also it didn't help that since he'd started walking the wind had whipped up and it had started to snow. It was just his luck to be caught in a snow storm, or rather the beginnings of one. As if there was any chance that any mission would ever run smoothly for him.. boy that was not likely. Of course ironically the timing of the snow storm was also an aid, it would allow him some cover, some much needed help. The snow storm meant that it would be that much easier for him to make his way to the base unseen and undetected, and that was indeed worth something. So perhaps it was a blessing in disguise for him.. although with his teeth chattering and his body shaking it was seriously debatable. He'd had to leave the car behind for obvious reasons, no amount of stealth skills are going to be able to cover up the sound of an engine. So he had to walk, tired and battered by the harsh elements of the desolate environment... so much for being the good guy.  
  
The mission wasn't exactly grand either, well perhaps it was but it was way too dangerous to even be considered remotely grand. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to it, agreeing to infiltrate an Umbrella base, it was a stunt very likely to get him killed. However it had to done, it was an order. It had been done in the past as well, so there was a chance he'd succeed and manage to pull it off. It didn't matter what the odds were though, that was just superficial, he knew he'd do it. There was a simple plain reason behind this, he had his own agenda after all. Since Raccoon City he had a hell of a lot to be angry at Umbrella for and he'd do everything in his power to make them pay, even at the cost of his own life. They had to pay, for the dead, for Chris, Jill and the others suffering, and ultimately of course for him. He'd lost his new job, possible friends, possible happiness, any possibility of a normal life, any possibility of a fresh start.. he'd needed one and it was all because of them that he didn't have those things. That only formed the tip of the iceberg though, there was something else they'd taken from him, something inhumane to take, something soul destroying to take... the woman he'd loved. Yes loved, he hadn't realised it at the time, but being with her had made him the happiest he'd ever been, or was ever likely to be... he knew that now, although it was too late. Despite the circumstances in which they'd met, her almost shooting him in a zombie infested town, it had on some obscure level been perfect, been wonderful. Now he could see how he'd yearned for her company when she hadn't been around, how worried he'd been for her safety. It hadn't just been him acting his policeman public duty, it had been something else entirely, it had been love. It wasn't infatuation, it just wasn't, it wasn't a crush, it wasn't anything other than love. It wasn't guilt, it wasn't clouded emotions, it was love damnit. It was weird, even he knew to have loved her, she was cold, cruel and calculating. She'd do anything for the sake of the mission, both an admirable and disconcerting quality within her. But she hadn't been as untouchable as it perhaps had seemed and he had thought. Even though she'd tried to hide it, he knew she hadn't been all bad, just another tortured soul of Umbrella. She'd had some humane qualities, they'd just been buried, almost destroyed by her hellish life. And that was what hurt the most, he hadn't realised that she had been human, that he'd loved that human side, until her passing. Even that had been the result of Umbrella, for the virus, for the wretched God damn sake of a measly vial he'd lost her, he'd lost the woman he knew he now had loved... and still did even though she was dead. He hadn't been able to talk to any of the others about it, she'd been an Umbrella spy after all and they just wouldn't have understood, not one of them. None of them had been through the same emotional wrangler he had, Claire came close, but her and Steve were different, it wasn't like him and Ada, not really even close.  
  
So lost in his musing was Leon as he walked further and further through the snow he didn't even realise that the storm's ferocity was steadily increasing. The storm was really beginning to start up now and it made the snow and winds before it seem little more than a powdered blanket and a summer's day breeze, but he didn't see it. Now the snow had changed, it was harsh and unforgiving, remain in one spot for a few minutes and it would hastily start to bury you. The winds were worse, seemingly tearing, scratching and clawing their way to his skin, trying furiously to get past the layers of clothes that covered them. The temperature was definitely sub zero and apparently intent on making its way as far down the scale as possible. Each breath he took seemed to become more and more like a solid rather than a gas, as if confused on which state it preferred more.  
  
However none of this was noticed, seen or felt by him, the power of the strength of thought had stopped him from conscious knowledge of anything outside of his mind. What little spare thought he did have went into the steady task of putting one foot in front of the other and not falling into the merciless snow below him. The combination of his thoughts and his movements meant that he didn't even notice the base until he was a few metres in front the outskirts of it. It wouldn't have mattered if he had been looking for it anyway, visibility was so poor that it would have been unlikely that he could have seen it much sooner than he did. Also the snow didn't only cover his view, it dazzled it so it was practically impossible to look up from the ground, at least if you were keen on keeping your sight. So it took him a little by surprise when he found himself a few footsteps from the sturdy wire fence that covered the compound, serving as its perimeter... he hadn't realised that he was so close. Of course there was no time to think about this, time wasn't something he really had, and so he ignored it and responded to the situation as he had done before. Reaching into the depths of his layers of clothing, to the old RPD bullet proof jacket he had, he soon found them, a pair of insulated wire cutters. These were one of the few possessions that the jacket was designed to carry, others being obviously a gun, a knife and a few clips and a radio. Moving with a certain familiarisation in what he was doing, he carefully and accurately began to cut away at the fence in front of him, in order to create a gap for him to fit through. It was too tall to climb and look imposing but it didn't take long, Umbrella weren't one for security as such. Anyway if you entered one of their 'research' stations it was unlikely you'd leave alive, more likely through a body bag... actually scrap that more likely serve as a test subject for their sick twisted amusement. The gap was easy to cut and soon he'd made wide enough for him to fit through. He pulled himself through, his fic ensemble of clothing getting caught slightly in the mesh, although not snagging. It was as he took those first few steps into the base outskirts that he knew it, something was wrong.  
  
With experience in life threatening situations comes a sixth sense when it comes to danger and Leon's was definitely acting up. Something... just something wasn't right. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. It was both obvious and peculiar, a confusing instinct that shouldn't have made much sense but completely did. This 'feeling' only served to increase as walked further towards the massive building... each step making him more and more sure. IT was as he walked that that feeling was proved right. For up closer he could blatantly hear it, the sound of a helicoptor in the air. He couldn't hear it before, the fierce wind had made sure of that and obscured it. But closer up it was more than audioable and the general shape of it clearly visible, hovering in the hazy sky above. If any doubts over his gut feeling had been left, they soon dissolved. A helicopter in a snow storm? What normal need would there be for it? Why hadn't it landed? Why was it still there? Obviously there was something going on... something big was soon to happen, right when he'd decided to arrive of course. So lost was Leon in these questions that he almost didn't see it, but it was caught just out of the corner of his eye. He turned as it flickered past and his eyes locked on to the bright light some distance before them. The light was travelling at a remarkable speed, streaking upward further into the air. It was only as the explosion lit up the sky and the sound of it spread to his ears that he realised. As he saw the mass of the former helicopter fall to the ground, like a dead weight, from where the missile had made contact with it, one word came from his mouth. "Shit" he plainly and aptly remarked to the cold air before him, things were just about to get more interesting, and almost certainly dangerous.  
  
***  
  
a/n Well that was chapter one. Yes I realise it was perhaps not my greatest work but it's only an opening chapter, means that things can improve (lol I'm not going for the sympathy vote btw). Anyway chapter two will look at Ada, who is a lot closer to Ada than he realises, boy is he in for a shock (and some heartache) later on. Well until then,  
  
Dan 


End file.
